


Behind the Mask

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, Witches, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Mask

'I am not afraid of you,' said the girl, without a shudder or a drop of sweat on her broad young forehead.

There was no anger or bravado in her voice. Susan believed her, though she did not understand. She kept the aspect on, but the girl stared straight at her own mortality and did not cringe.

'You are Death, but you're also just a girl, like me.'

Susan let death fall off her, little by little, and the seeming of her skin settled back into its customary freshness. 'Well,' said Susan, smiling, 'at least that's not exactly an insult.'


End file.
